Damen or Edward: the Choice
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: What would happen if Edward ran into Ever and Damen and tried to win Ever's heart? slightly OOC.
1. Introduction

**Hey, i have been dying to write something like this :)**

**Disclamer: i don't own Twilight, Evermore, or any of it's characters.**

PROLOG

As I snuggle up to my boy friend Damen, a boy with bronze colored hair and pale skin walks past. The may seem impossible, but he was comparable to Damen.

"You see ever," Damen whispers to me, "that is what most people would stereotype as a vampire. He is pale and has no aura. Wait… no aura?"

The boy approaches us, "Damen, you're wrong, ya know?"

Damen chuckles lightly under his breath, "And what am I wrong about?"

The extremely pale kid leans in toward us. "Vampires do exist."

Damen looks shocked for a moment, then regains his composure, "Dude, are you crazy? Vampires are fictional beings."

The pale kid's face hardens. "My name is Edward Cullen, me and my family are vampires. And you two aren't vampires, but immortals."

**kind of crappy... let me know if i should continue**

**Review, or i will send edward off to eat ur soul!! :)**

**Jesycca**


	2. Chapter 1

**hey!!! sry it took me so long to update... i lost the file on my computer and had to start over!!**

**here's the next chapter!**

Chapter one

Damen almost falls out of his chair when he hears that. "I'm sorry what?"

Edward backs away. "You know that it is the truth." He smiles as two other girls walk toward him. One has short spike black hair that goes everywhere and reminds me of a pixie. The other was at a medium height and had middle- of-the-back length chocolate brown hair. Both of the girls had no aura, and I couldn't read the brunettes mind.

"Hey Ever and Damen, we'll be great friends" the black- haired girl said excitedly. "I'm Alice by the way. And this is Bella," she pointed to the other girl who waves shyly from behind Edward.

"I'll be seeing you two in class," Edward says, then walks away. The two girls wave good bye and follow him out the cafeteria door.

"Well… that was awkward," Damen said while shifting in his seat to get closer to me, but we still couldn't touch. Damn Roman and that stupid potion, we can never be together and it's all because of him! Damen picks up a piece of my hair and twirls it in his fingers.

The lunch bell rings loudly behind us, and we get up to go to our next class. Damen leave to go to English while I go to science. I walk in the room and Mr. Numacher is introducing some new students. I slide into my seat in the front of the class.

"Class, this is Edward and Alice Cullen. I expect you to treat them with respect. Ms. Cullen, you can go sit next to Michel, and Edward, you can sit by Ever."

I REALLY HATE MR. NUMACHER!!

Edward slides into the seat next to me and give me a smile that makes me melt. I mentally slap myself for that one, I have Damen, and he's all I need. Edward moves just slightly and the air from the vents blows his sweet scent in my face. I almost stopped breathing, it was just that good.

Then a fact suddenly dawned on me, Damen and I can never be together, but there is nothing wrong with Edward. Sure, he's pale and drinks blood, but those are about the only flaws that I can find wrong.

Then there is the matter of his girlfriend she'll have to be taken care of… wait Ever, stop. What the Hell am I thinking; Damen is my freaking soul mate, well… I think.

The bell in the background brings me out of my deep thoughts. I guess I'm thinking slower than usual. Edward gets up from the spot next to me with a disgusted look on his face. He turns and gives me a questioning look than walked out of the room.

I decide to see what he was thinking so I basically dove into his head.

_I can't believe it, that girl wants to kill Bella! My Bella, I've already y thought I lost her twice; I won't go through that again for a third time. Oh if Bella died, what would poor Nessie do? She'd grow up without her mother and then there's Jacob… I don't even want to find out._

I pull out of his mind. Omigawd… he heard every thought that I had. Wow that is totally awkward in so many ways. I walk slowly to art class, because I know that he will be in there. I open the door and Damen and Edward are having a loud conversation in the corner.

"Ever would have never said that!" Damen said. I. Am. Going. To. Murder. Cullen.

"She did, and there more," Edward said then quieted down and whispered more thing to Damen. I walk over and interrupt their conversation.

"I see you two have made friends," I say glancing between the 2 amazingly gorgeous guys.

"Ever I can't believe that you said that-"

"I know I'm sorry," I say then look down.

Edward gives me a strange look, "You're sorry your called him your soul mate. Well, I guess that is something you should be terribly ashamed of." Edward winks at me and drags me into his thoughts. _Gotcha!_

I pull out and give Damen my, I'm-sorry-and-i-know-it's-all-my-fault-that-we-can't-be-together-but-please-forgive-me pout. He sighs and then walks out of the room.

Edward turns to face me, and gives me an ice cold glare. "If you even thinks of harming my Bella again, there will be no more Damen or you." He then turns and marches to his own easil and starts painting.

**Well... waddaya think**

**plz review or i'll feel sad:( cuz this is the only story in it's category**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Omigawd! I am sooo sorry for not updating for this long! Schoolwork is tough ya know!**

**Anyways… here is the next chapter!**

**Ever POV**

When the bell rings, I practically run out of the art room door. And who do I have to run into, Roman. That slimy little-

"Hello Ever, my offer still stands you know," he says with and evil smirk.

"Like hell I'll just drop Damen like he's trash and go crawling into your arms."

"You'll see my way soon enough, luv," he says and then just turns to walk away. I storm out of the door, into my car and drove home in silence.

**Edward POV**

That girl, she's just like the rest of them. But there is something special about her that makes her idea not sound half as bad. Whoa, Edward, what the hell are you thinking, you love Bella, and only Bella, and you plan to keep it that way… Right?

I leave the art room right after Ever and witness her little spat with Roman.

"Hello Ever, my offer still stands you know," Roman says with his fake British accent accompanied by some very vivid mental pictures.

"Like hell I'll just drop Damen like he's trash and go crawling into your arms." Ever spit back at him. Huh, funny, she seemed okay with leaving him for me a while ago.

The two turn in opposite directions and leave the school. I turn and go down the hall way to my left where all of the lockers are.

I heard her thoughts long before I saw her, and the next thing I know, Alice is twisting the lock on the locker next to me. "Isn't it funny how all of the lockers go in alphabetical order and by grade?"

"Yeah hilarious."

**Alice POV**

Gosh, Edward seems like he is in a bad mood. Oh well, nothing that Bella can't fix. I start searching for her future, but I can only find a blank. Funny, I didn't know that there were wolves here. I try Edwards, since he is always with Bella anyway. But I can only find a blank there too.

"Eddie, are there any wolves in this area?" I ask while blocking my thoughts with naming every shade of pink I can think of.

"No one of the great things about living here, Absolutely none," he says while shoving some books into his backpack, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I'm switching to reds and oranges now.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ever storming into the hall way and stopping at a locker not to far from us. I try searching for her future, but only found a hazy glimmer, and it was a picture of a bottle containing red liquid. Then the whole image disappeared and went blank.

What is going on here?

**SORRY again about not updating for such a long time. Anyways, reviews always help when is come to getting faster updates. BTW the reason I am updating is because ****.-Juliets-Moon-.** **asked/begged me to.** **I actually forgot the plot of the story and had to go back and read all of my previous chapters. : ) please review and then I won't take months to update.**

**-Jesycca-**

**PS, If you are confused about the name, I am Devon's friend and this story has always been mine : )**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've just been busy reading, relaxing, and I haven't bee on the computer since….. Well it's been a long time. Hope you enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

I walk out of my classroom and immediately bump into someone. They fall and they're books go flying across the floor. The girl rubs her head and gives me a death glare. I extend my hand to help her up, but she looks at it in disgust and gets up on her own. She picks up her books and storms away towards the lockers. It had been the girl Edward introduced us to this morning. She seems kind of strange. Oh, what's her name…? Ever, that's it!

I walk over to my locker to find that it was right next to Alice's and one away from the Ever girl's. I start to open my locker when I feel Alice's arms wrapped around my neck in a tight hug.

"Oh my goodness I was just looking for and I couldn't see anything 'cuz it was all blank and now here you are and you showed up so I won't have to keep worrying and telling Edward lies about where you are," she says in one breath.

"Alice, breathe," I tell her calmly.

She breathes in deeply though her nose then releases me. "Sorry, but don't scare me like that again. It was bad enough when I thought that you jumped off of the cliff." She shudders. "Your whole future just randomly disappeared from view and left and empty black void. Were you planning on visiting Jacob or something of that manner?"

Actually, I wasn't planning on visiting Jacob. The only thing that crossed my mind today was that strange blonde haired boy. He had these dark blue eyes and a British accent. A very strange guy named Roman. He said that he needed my help with getting the Ever girl to like him instead of her boyfriend. He sounded really desperate so I agreed to help; he seemed like a really nice guy.

"No Alice, I'll tell you when I'm going to go visit him and Renesmee. I just agreed to helping a friend, that's all." I pull my bag out of the locker then slam it shut. She gives me a suspicious glance then skips over to Jasper. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ever giving me another glare. Why does she hate me?

**Ever POV**

Roman is up to something, I can just tell. I turn the corner to get to my locker when Bella comes out of a classroom and runs right into me. I fall over and my books fell with me. I ignore her outstretched hand, pick up my books and storm away. I open my locker to find a single tulip on top of my bag. I place it on the top of my locker and cram the new books that we got at the bottom. I won't be needing those.

"Alice breathe," I hear Bella instruct her hyperventilating friend. I can't believe that Edward think that I would actually kill her! I don't kill! That is Roman's job, not mine. I wonder how he is going to ruin my life next. Maybe he'll just kill himself to keep the antidote away from us. Or maybe some could get him to reveal the antidote and then kill him. I like that plan. I grab my bag and leave with the plan already forming in my head.

**Well, what didya think? If you think it's has been too long since I last updated, that' becuz I haven't gotten enough reviews. So if you like the story and want to hear more of it please…**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Rewrite

**Because of recent reviews (and the fact that I reread my story, god, it makes no sense) I am going to rewrite it and try to make it better. And to respond to these reviewers who changed my mind**

**WTF: I have a very good idea of what each of the books say, I have read each of them somewhere around 7-10 times, (yes, I have no life). But just for you I will go back and reread the series… and then I will continue to write in the exact same way that I have been… I hope you don't have a problem with that.**

**Soulcatcher, Friend-Z, and Chase: Yes, I realize my story doesn't make sense. The characters shouldn't act like that, and Edward wouldn't randomly walk up to people and tell them what they are.**

**So I decided to rewrite it. Hopefully I'll get more ideas for the plot in the process. If any one objects to this, or has ideas that I could use, please, inform by reviewing. I haven't started rewriting, but hopefully I will soon. If not that then another chapter is due.**

**Sincerely,  
****Jesycca**

**P.S.: The rewriting process may take a _really_ long time. I am currently halfway through writing the first book in a three book series(that probably won't go anywhere). So don't be mad if it's not up for a while.**


	6. Rewrite 1

**Hello readers and hopefully reviewers. I bet all of you who subscribed to this forgot it existed. I know I did… Well that's not the point. Here is that rewrite y'all have been hoping for. God it was messed up. I apologize to anyone who loved the old story, because this one has changed a lot.**

**Warning: the characters are still slightly OOC, deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Twilight or Evermore. How ever, I do own the plot, the idea of the school (long story), and any additional background characters.**

**Setting: The East Academy. (yeah yeah yeah. I changed the school. I thought it would make it soo much more interesting. The state is unnecessary)**

PROLOG

"Okay class, since Miss Sarresli is relentless, we shall all be sharing what type of monster we are," Mr Avery announces. Several shocked gasps echo through the 8th period "Blending in 101" class. Nicole Sarresli glances at the class with a look so falsely innocent it made a few gag.

"I'll start!" She says perkily. She stands up next to her desk, "My name is-"

"Please sit down Miss Sarresli," Mr. Avery said, obviously annoyed. "We will go in alphabetical order. Starting with… Damen Auguste."

The class turns to the back of the room and watches an extremely hot guy slowly rise from his seat.

"Hello, my name is Damen Auguste, as Mr. Avery announced, and I'm an Immortal."

**PS (SPOILER) Roman is still alive. Sorry, forgot to mention that earlier. Okay, back to the story.**

"Ever Bloom?"

A pretty blonde next to him rises, "Hi. I'm also an Immortal." She sits back down quickly, like she doesn't really want to be noticed.

"Alyson Bocks?"

Another blonde across the room rises "I'm a mermaid."

"Edward Cullen."

A very attractive guy with messed up hair and golden eyes stands. "I'm a vampire."

"Which variety?" Mr. Avery questions.

"Erm, I sparkle."

"Oh yes the fairypires. You can sit." The class snickers.

"Okay, this is going to slow. Who else is a fairypire?"

Two other girls stand, one with brown hair (announced as Bella) and the other quite pixie-like (Alice).

"Cyclops?" no one.

"Wizard?" A red head stands. Some snickers went around as they all nicknamed him Weasley, despite the fact that his name was Mike.

"Elemental?" Three almost look-alikes stood, the triplets.

"Greek god? No, well, I can always dream."

After a while all but three had stood. Mr. Avery wandered over to the desks of the two girls in the back. "And what are you two?"

They both just smile and looked at him. The tall of the two stood up, dragging the shorter with her.

"We don't have a category," the taller said.

"But trust me when I tell you," the shorter said.

"We are just as terrifying as anyone else in the room." They said in unison. And then sat back down.

"What's going on here? Why are there so many monsters in one room?" a student shouted from the front of the room.

The teacher leans forward, "And what might you be?"

"I'm human."

"Oh, you're the transfer," he said. "Well, Miss Fletcher, you were invited here, in this small room to see if monsters and humans could interact. Your whole school is filled with them, trying to learn how to coexist. We'd appreciate it if you kept this our little secret, okay? We would want any of these people to attack-"

Then the girl screamed. On of the Dracul-pire had gotten a hold of her neck, and within seconds she was dead.

Mr. Avery sighed. "Someone go get the janitor." One of the triplets left.

"Lesson number one," Mr. Avery started, lighting a match, "never, ever, expose your self."

Mr. Avery dropped it on the Dracul-pire, and the whole class watched in shocked silence as he burnt to death.

**Heh-heh-heh. Erm, that was much more gruesome than I planned. I'm sorry. I promise it won't be like that again. That was just to get you used to the school. The Damen or Edward stuff will hopefully start next chapter. I'm sorry. But please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top…**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Rewrite 2

**Dear readers, I hate twilight. So let's just say I kill the fairypires off and we move on with life, yes?... no? ….. fine. Whatever. I'll keep going. And to my mean reviewer, the only review I currently have on chapter six, I'm glad I brought joy to the lives of people, and I assure you that I am not disabled. ON WITH THE STORY!**

A student shouted from the back of the room, "Mr. Avery, you just can't kill students, like that. It's wrong!"

"Student handbook, page 35, section D, subsection 6, sentence 2 states that: If any monsters kill on of the observing humans, their teacher is allowed to remove them from the classroom. And I've just removed him permanently. Any questions? No?" Mr. Avery glanced around the room, looking for a student to challenge him.

No one spoke.

Mr. Avery walked back to his chair and leaned back "Good! Now, frankly, there is two minutes until the final bell, and I now have lots of paperwork because two students have died in my room. If you would all please get out, it would be greatly appreciated." He picked up a pen and started writing.

The students quickly gathered their things and ran out of the room. On the way out, Ever bumped into one of the fairypires, and felt a jolt of electricity run through her skin. Ever quickly turned and saw Edward walking down the hallway in the opposite direction with the other fairypires. Damen sensed something was off, and grabbed ever's hand, pulling her towards their lockers, and away from the intriguing male.

"Someone died in class today… what kind of school is this?" Ever asked.

"The kind for monsters, like us."

"We aren't monsters, Damen. We are just immortal humans."

"Yeah. Tell that to any sane person. Monster. Now, let's go home. I don't like the looks of those fairypires."

On the other side of the building, Alice attempted to do a quick scan for any more horrifying events that would happen at this school. Oddly enough, the whole school was blocked.

"Edward, we have to leave." She told her brother frantically. "I can't see anything."

"It's just all of the different creatures here, we'll be fine." He assured her.

"What kind of vampire was that?" Bella asked, "He didn't look like he was one of us."

"Would both of you relax? This is a perfect place for us to blend in. There are so many other monsters in this school, there is no way anyone would suspect a thing."

The Cullens met the rest of their coven outside of the school. "The East Academy, the perfect hiding place for all monsters," Edward commented.

"Let's go." Rosalie said, and separated, walking towards their cars. Edward turned briefly and saw Ever get into her car with another man. He felt some sort of anger, maybe jealousy, deep in his guts. He quickly shook his head. What was the matter with him? First that weird shock now this? Edward opened the door o his car and drove away from the strange girl.

**I am so sorry, I am quite rusty at writing fan fics. My mind has been elsewhere, on some books, that, I assure you, are turning out much better than this... I'll try to finish this. Hopefully it won't take me another year to update… like some of my other stories… sigh. Oh well**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

… **please?**


	8. Rewrite 3

**Hey, hey, hey! Hi guys. I am an awful person, for disappearing off the face of the internet. I had actually forgotten about fanfiction entirely. To apologize for my absence, I am going to attempt to update all of my stories in one sitting! :D Don't hate me forever, kay?**

**Oh, and hey, I don't own The Immortals Series or Twilight, but I do own the school and whatever side characters that may appear.**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

The next day, Ever and Damen slept in. This caused them to arrive to school late. Damen gave Ever a quick kiss and then ran off to his biology class, leaving Ever to swiftly get herself to gym. She slipped into the gymnasium shortly after one of the fairypires from yesterday, hoping to go unseen. Mr. Parish, however, noticed.

"Cullen, Bloom, front and center."

The two walked to the teacher. He was a balding man, who seemed to be anything but physically fit. He sniffled as he stared them down, analyzing and deducing as to what would be the best punishment.

"Since you two are late, you get to be the first through the maze," he sneered, and walked over to the nearest wall. A small keypad emerged from the bricks, and Mr. Parish typed in a ridiculously long code. He turned with an evil grin and pressed the enter key.

The two stared, wide eyed, as the wall lowered before them. Impossibly enough, a large maze now occupied where the rest of the school should be. Mr. Parish walked back towards them.

"Please come out of their before next week, I really hate the lost student paper work," he said, as he pushed them towards the entrance. He waved as the wall rose up behind them.

Ever ran towards the wall, and hopelessly tried to break it down. "Damn it," she said as she gave up. She looked at the fairypire, who seemed to be staring at the walls.

"They're hedges. These walls are hedges. Like in Harry Potter," he stated, chuckling to himself.

"I realized that." Ever looked at him for a moment, thinking about that spark she had felt. "We were never properly introduced. I'm Ever Bloom," she said, extending her hand to the boy.

His gaze flickered between her hand and her face for a moment, before saying, "Cullen. Edward Cullen." He ignored her hand and started down the path in front of them. "Come on, I don't want to be in this maze any longer than I have to and I'd rather not leave people behind. God knows what's in here."

Ever jogged after him. "What do you mean, what's in here?"

He looked back at her, as he went down a path to their right. "The hedges. They remind me of Harry Potter."

Ever blinked, not understanding. "Yeah, so?"

"If that maze is similar to this one, then there are probably monsters in here for us to fight." Dead end. He turned and bumped directly into Ever.

The shock tumbled though her body again. She looked up at him and saw that he seemed to be reacting to something too. She moved to the side so he could pass. He started without giving her time to recover.

"What was that, Edward?"

Left path.

"What was what?" Middle.

"I think we both know, that shock?"

Dead end. Turn around.

"I'm wearing wool socks."

Left path. Right turn.

"Really? That's gonna be your story?"

She followed him into a large open area with many paths leading away. Edward finally stopped in the middle, and looked around.

"This must be the center," he stated. Ever looked around the large area. Suddenly, hedges grew up over all of the doors. A rumbling started under the ground.

"Or an arena," Ever replied, as the monster burst forth from the ground.

**Duh-duh-DUHHH. Well, definitely not my best work, but not my worst either! Hahahaha! Looky here, another chapter complete. Boo-yah! Okay. You know the drill.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

… **please?**


End file.
